


Day off

by GeminiDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gladiolus, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Fixation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Sub!Ignis, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Post Happy Ending AU where everything was happy because these boys deserve everything. Ignis and Gladiolus have been married for about a year. Ignis is 25 and Gladiolus is 26. This is how they usually start their day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is tagged Daddy kink but Ignis just calls Gladiolus Daddy as a name for him being the dominate one in the bedroom. It's not _actually_ Daddy kink.

Ignis rolled over in bed, curling up tighter in his blankets. Today was a Saturday which Noctis had long since given him today as his day off. It was hard to accept that the prince was old enough to handle himself for one day but at 23 years old, it should have been expected. 

Ignis sighed in bliss as he opened his eyes and noticed the sun just about to rise. He curled into the warm body beside his own, rubbing his hand over the muscles of his husband's bare chest. His own chest was covered by one of Gladio’s few long sleeve shirts. It covered him past his hips and kept him nice and warm on long nights.

Gladiolus was snoring loudly, fulfilling the stereotype for a big man such as himself. Ignis actually found the sound soothing now and he hummed his happiness, nuzzling up to the older man. 

He was content to lay in bed until he heard Gladio grunting softly. The Shield was rocking his hips and Ignis chuckled knowingly, “You're insatiable, my love.” 

Ignis would have teased the larger man but the soft expression on his face made Ignis’s heart feel full of tender affection. He pulled the blankets back and he was unsurprised by the sudden watering of his mouth, as he felt intense lustful affections in other places. 

Gladio was hung like a stallion, his cock was big and fat and utterly perfect. Like all of Gladio, truly. Ignis loved to have his mouth around him or feel him deep inside. He moved a hand lazily over Gladio’s side, over his stomach feeling the hard earned muscles of his abdomen. He pressed soft kisses to his strong jaw, nuzzling him with his own pointed nose. 

He’d always admired Gladio’s build, even when they were younger. Ignis would always find himself wishing he had Gladiolus’s body instead of his own slight gymnast build. Little did he know he’d have Gladio’s body, just not in the way he expected it. 

Ignis brushed his fingers through the dark black hair on Gladio’s stomach, avoiding the slowly darkening head of his cock. He chuckled softly at the way Gladio rocked his hips up and nipped at his ear, “Gladiolus…”

“Mm… Ignis,” Gladio grunted and hummed in questioning his eyes blinking open lazily. Once he saw the man he'd mentioned, a smile bloomed on his face and Ignis melted inside. 

Gladio’s arms wrapped around him sluggishly and Ignis sighed happily, leaning into the hands rubbing his back through the shirt. They took a moment to kiss gently, noses brushing and trading soft content sounds. 

“You're so gorgeous,” Gladio smiled and Ignis returned the gesture, glasses still sitting on their bedside table. 

“As are you, Daddy,” the word was breathed out as playfully as ever and Gladio groaned, hands moving to lift Ignis up and into his lap. 

“Teasing me already, sweetheart?” 

Ignis shook his head and smirked playfully, “Certainly not on purpose.” He leaned in and kissed the older man, arms wrapping around his neck. Gladiolus groaned happily and pulled Ignis flush against his chest. 

The advisor moaned and slid a hand up to tug on Gladio’s hair, relishing the growl it earned him. Gladiolus reached down and cupped Ignis’s ass through his boxer briefs, pushing his shirt up the younger’s back so he could pull his underwear down to expose his ass. 

“Mm there’s my favorite ass,” Gladiolus smirked and slapped Ignis’s butt, chuckling when the brunette whimpered. 

Ignis let his head fall onto Gladio’s shoulder, eyes going hooded and panting softly when the larger man spread his cheeks to rub a thick finger against his hole. 

“Ah! Gladiolus!”

“Mm, your pucker’s still so tight… and after how long you've been taking a pounding from me… it's real impressive, sweetheart,” Gladio’s spoke, his voice still gruff and gravelly with sleep. 

“Yes. Even with how big you are, Daddy,” Ignis’s mind felt so hazy as he slipped into blissful subspace. Gladiolus continued murmuring filthy things to him and with each syllable Ignis found his mind more focus on those things alone. 

“That’s it beautiful. Fuck you’re so handsome, just wanna keep you like this all day and night. Spread you around my cock and watch you squirm because it’s so good and you deserve to feel amazing every fucking moment, Ignis. My Ignis. Oh fuck I love you so much. I’d do anything for you because you’re so good to me. Perfect little sub.” 

Gladiolus leaned back from whispering in Ignis’s ear to look at his face. The way Ignis was licking his own lips, tongue slow and lazy like he was preparing his mouth for a face fuck was always a good sign to Gladiolus that his husband was truly submissive. 

Gladio took a hand off of Ignis to reach for the night stand and immediately the smaller man was whining desperate to keep his husband’s hands on him. The Shield chuckled soft and fond, as he tugged on the shirt Ignis was wearing. 

“Take off this shirt and your underwear, little minx. Daddy’s gotta stretch your tight rim if you want his cock,” Gladiolus kissed Ignis sweetly, his heart aching at the eagerness his little sub showed.

“Yes, Daddy,” Ignis leaned away from Gladio’s bare chest pulling off his shirt and folding it. He shifted around and slipped off his boxer briefs, folding them as well. 

“Where would you like me, Daddy?” 

Gladiolus sat the lube aside and took Ignis into his own firm but gentle hands, laying him flat on his stomach. Hard cock pressed into their sheets and against his own belly. 

Taking his place behind Ignis, Gladio straddled his calves his hands reaching up and kneading his husband’s ass. Ignis groaned and immediately rolled his hips up to offer his ass to Gladio. 

“So eager… Relax, sweetheart. Let Daddy take care of you,” Gladiolus spread Ignis’s cheeks and pressed soft kisses down the cleft of his ass before peppering that perfect hole with kisses. 

Ignis whimpered and clutched the sheets squirming. Gladiolus licked over his hole, pushing his tongue in deep with a satisfied hum. 

“Ah! Yes!” Ignis shuddered and pushed his ass back whining happily when Gladio began curling his tongue. 

The larger man pulled back to catch his breath and lick his lips, groaning at the sight of his husband's spit slicked hole. Gladio leaned back down and rubbed his thumbs over the globes of Ignis’s ass, lazily lapping at his hole before switching to deep, demanding kisses that had Ignis’s toes curling in bliss. 

As was usual with his submissive mindset, Ignis had no idea how long Gladio kept this up. He was just enjoying himself, body thrumming with pleasure as his mind relaxed. Thoughts of just how Gladio’s hands felt on his body, how his love would do anything for him, how Gladiolus loved him so much, how good it would feel to finally be able to take his husband in and submit to him both mind and body swam in his pleasant subspace. 

“Gods I'm going to wreck you,” Gladiolus eventually pulled back and moved to his knees, slapping Ignis’s ass and smirking when the advisor keened.

“Please, please,” Ignis writhed into the sheets, humping the bed for some friction on his painfully hard cock. 

Gladiolus popped open the lube and Ignis moaned, spreading his legs and looking over his shoulder to watch his dom coat his fingers. Ignis hummed excitedly in pleasure and looked down at Gladiolus’s cock, whimpering as his jaw fell open, drool already smearing on his lips at the sight of his husband so hard and dark with lust for him. 

“I want you in my mouth so badly, Daddy,” Ignis dug his fingers into the sheets and Gladio grinned indulgently. He moved to lay on his back next to Ignis on the bed, “I fucking spoil you. Go on then.” 

Ignis let out a thrilled whine, climbing on top of Gladio’s body, offering him his ass in the 69 position. The younger man didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around Gladio’s cock, standing him up so he could kiss the head, licking the slit as he rubbed the precome coated head against his lips. 

“Goddamnit, you little oral slut,” Gladiolus slapped Ignis’s ass with his clean hand. Ignis moaned happily in agreement and took Gladio into his mouth, sucking as he took more and more of him in. 

“Stop using your hands. I know you can take it all, bitch,” Gladiolus growled and Ignis whimpered, letting go of the base of Gladio’s cock to rest his hands on the older man’s thighs. Ignis took in more of his husband's cock slowly, relishing the flavor and musk of him. 

Gladiolus spread Ignis’s cheeks once again, rubbing two of his fingers over his hole, the smaller man let out a loud muffled groan. 

Gladiolus slid in his two fingers at once groaning when Ignis just took more of him in gag reflex be damned. 

“Fuck Ignis… Didn’t know I tasted that good,” Gladio smirked and pressed his fingers against Ignis’s prostate, shivering at the muffled keen he got out of it. 

The Shield slid in one last finger, spreading them wide to accommodate his girth. Ignis was digging his nails into Gladiolus’s thighs, drool and precome sliding down his chin in a manner he’d normally find kind of disgusting but now he loved it. Loved knowing that only Gladiolus could make him like this. 

And they weren’t even to the best part. 

Ignis shuddered at the thought of what was to come and sucked hard, bobbing his head. He pulled back to breathe properly and moaned when Gladiolus pumped his fingers in and out of his hole roughly. 

Gladiolus groaned and picked Ignis up turning him around and laying him on his back onto the sheets. They kissed roughly, Gladio groaning at the taste of himself on his love’s tongue. 

“Fucking perfection.” 

Ignis squirmed at the praise, smiling wide as he looked up at Gladiolus his green eyes big and submissive, “Thank you.” 

It was Gladio’s turn to melt and he did so with a stuttered breath out, struck by how lucky he was to have such a beautiful man as his love. 

“Ignis,” Gladiolus sighed, kissing his husband with all of his passion as he lifted his thigh and carefully eased his length into the smaller man. It was a slow and steady push inside, one that let Gladiolus feel every flutter of his husband's greedy hole. 

Ignis clung to Gladiolus's arms, head lolling back as he gasped for air. He arched his back and moaned loudly, eyes closing in pleasure. 

“So-So deep! Gladiolus! Oh I-I love your cock! It's perfect for me,” Ignis shuddered, keening when he felt his husband bottom out. 

“Yeah? Perfect for my cock hungry little slut. Gods I love how fucking thirsty you are, Iggy.” 

“Just for you,” Ignis moaned softly eyes locking with Gladio’s own. 

“Absolutely just for me. Gods you're all mine. I fucking dare someone to lay a hand on what's mine.” 

Ignis shuddered from head to toe, smiling wide up at Gladiolus, “I love you.” 

“Fuck babe. I love you too,” Gladiolus smiled right back and wrapped Ignis’s thighs around his waist, letting go of those strong legs to cup his husband's face, kissing him deeply as he began rolling his hips.

Ignis moaned into their kiss, hands reaching up and tangling in Gladio’s hair, loving how long it had gotten over the years. 

They traded sloppy kisses, tongues sliding together and lips moving in a hunger that reminded Gladiolus of the time when they were teenagers making out in the car before they picked up Noctis from school. Back when they'd still been trying to hide their romance from the prince.

God he was glad they were over that hill in their relationship. His dad had long since been okay with it and given them his blessing and most importantly Noctis was more than okay with it. 

Ignis keener high in his throat and Gladiolus shuddered, breaking their kiss and licking his reddened lips to break the trails of saliva between them. 

“You close, pet?” 

“Yes! Oh yes, Gladiolus please!” Ignis shuddered and whined, mouth open so he could pant hard as the larger man picked up his pace. 

“Yeah. Fuck yes Ignis anything you want. Anything for you,” Gladiolus was rambling and he didn't care as he put all he had into ducking his husband, thrusting deep and hard. He reached up, wrapping a hand around Ignis’s cock, stroking him just a few times before Ignis was coming hard.

The vice around his dick only got tighter and Gladiolus moaned in pleasure as he pushed in deep, shooting his load into Ignis’s warm hole.

Gladiolus grunted, laying on top of Ignis with a content sigh. Ignis hummed his agreement, a smile on his face as he rubbed his cheek against Gladio’s own, feeling his beard. Ignis wrapped his arms around his larger lover, holding him close and enjoying their afterglow in the warmth of each other's bodies. 

Sadly though these things had to end and as usual Ignis was feeling a little emotionally raw after their play. Gladiolus pulled back and kissed along Ignis’s jaw and then his lips, smiling his heart melting smile. Ignis returned it but with a hint of coyness that Gladiolus recognized. 

“Be right back,” Gladiolus assured Ignis as he gently pulled out, stopping to watch the tricking of his come. He shook his head trying to focus and walked to the bathroom. 

He cleaned himself and Ignis with dampened wash cloths, making sure to put them in their bathtub to be cleaned later because Ignis hated when he left them on the floor. Gladiolus grabbed a soft towel and folded it so Ignis could sit on it before the Shield wrapped him in a warm blanket. 

In the kitchen a soft gurgling could be heard and Ignis seemed to relaxed visibly at the sound. Gladiolus fluffed up their pillows and kissed Ignis’s cheek, “Strawberries or blueberries?” 

“Both?” Ignis asked hopefully and Gladiolus smiled, kissing his other cheek. 

“Anything for you,” Gladiolus smirked when Ignis flushed bright red. 

The older man headed off into the kitchen, making some yogurt, granola and fruit for Ignis. A large mug of Ebony and two spoons were added to his tray before he carried it to the bedroom.

Ignis smiled and took the tray into his lap, patting the place beside him. Gladiolus eagerly slid into bed beside his love, an arm wrapping around the thinner man as he kissed his temple. 

Ignis hummed contently, picking up the cup of coffee and blowing it off before he sipped from it. 

Gladiolus nuzzled Ignis's hair smelling his shampoo and hair gel with his own happy hum.

Aftercare was probably Gladiolus’s favorite thing to do for Ignis and he looked over when Ignis’s phone buzzed. The Shield snatched it just before Ignis could grab it, throwing it to the foot of the bed.

“Day off, Ignis,” Gladio chided him gently, the arm around his husband squeezing tighter.

Ignis sighed and nodded, sitting his cup down so he could look up and kiss Gladiolus properly. 

“Thank you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super into Gladnis right now so this popped into my head and it had to be written!! 
> 
> As always I take suggestions!


End file.
